


Fiddlesticks

by chibinecco



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Noah Quinto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben pick's Zach up at a party, and gets a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiddlesticks

**Author's Note:**

> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

"Oh, fuck, Zach!" Ben gasped, thrusting particularly hard.

"Noah!" Zach yelped, causing Ben to stop, momentarily.

"Who?" He stared down at Zach.

"Um..."

"I thought you said your boyfriend's name was John."

"It is..."

"So who's Noah? Who did I talk to at the party?" Ben asked, offended. Ben had insisted he speak with Zach's boyfriend first. He'd had more than one instance where 'open relationship' was used as an excuse to cheat.

Zach sighed, wilting. "That was John, my boyfriend. Noah is... my dog."

"Let me get this straight." Ben's accent rolled incredulously through the darkened room as he stared down at Zach. "I have you tied spread-eagle to the bed, with my prick in your arse, and you're thinking about the dog? Clearly, I'm doing something _wrong_."

"Wait, I can explain."

"This, I'd love to hear." Ben sat back, raising an eyebrow as invitation.

"Could you at least untie me?"

"No, I have every intention of continuing where we left off."

"Oh." Zach's cock twitched. "Um... I usually put him in his crate before sex. I don't like the thought that he can hear you cursing."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Zach sighed.

Ben burst out laughing, a sharp bark that had Noah replying from the next room. "Would you prefer I say 'Fudge?'"

Zach winced. "Ah, no."

"If it bothers you that much, I can put him in his crate; but before you ask, I'm not putting my trousers on."

"Just... don't say fuck. At least not so loudly?"

"Are all Americans this batshit? Or is it just you?" Ben asked, kneeling back into place.

"Just me."

"Good. I'd hate to wind up screwing you by default to avoid any more surprises."

Zach moaned.

"Now, let's see if we can't get the _proper_ name to come out of that gorgeous mouth of yours."

"Fuck, Ben!"

"Tha's better, now."  


**Author's Note:**

> A bit of silly that popped into my head this morning.


End file.
